


Schleudergang

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne treffen sich im Waschkeller ...





	Schleudergang

**Author's Note:**

> Ich brauchte mal eine kleine Pause von meinen Mehrteilern. ;-)

Die Waschmaschine begann zu schleudern. Wäschewaschen gehörte zwar nicht unbedingt zu Thiels Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, aber es gab weitaus Schlimmeres. Den Großteil der Arbeit erledigte ja die Maschine. Er setzte sich auf den alten Stuhl und wandte sich dem Sportteil seiner Zeitung zu. 

„Hallo, Herr Nachbar.“

„Moinsen, Herr Professor.“ Hin und wieder trafen sie sich hier im Waschkeller zufällig und unterhielten sich kurz.

Boerne füllte rasch seine Maschine, warf Teil für Teil hinein. „Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht etwas ... anvertrauen?“

„Ähm, jo, wenn Sie wollen.“ Boerne wollte ihm etwas anvertrauen? Da war er ja mal gespannt.

„Ich bin verliebt.“

 _Autsch!_ Das hatte weh getan. „Oh, echt? Sie sind verliebt?“

„Ja.“ Boerne nickte und sein linker Mundwinkel hob sich ein wenig. „Und schon eine ganze Weile, um ehrlich zu sein.“

„Schon eine ganze Weile?“ Der Schmerz wurde ein bisschen stärker.

„Oh ja, schon ziemlich lange.“

„Und sie weiß nicht, dass Sie in sie verliebt sind?“

Boerne lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Frau, ein Mann. Und nein, ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt.“

 _Oh._ Ein Mann also. „Denken Sie denn, dass er ... Sie auch mag?“ Einerseits wollte er, dass derjenige Boerne mochte, gönnte es ihm, er wollte, dass Boerne glücklich war. Andererseits tat der Gedanke schrecklich weh.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Thiel.“ Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Manchmal denke ich, dass er mich zumindest ein bisschen mag, ja.“

„Aber ...?“

„Nun ja, meistens verhält er sich eher ... kühl mir gegenüber, außerdem wirkt er oft äußerst genervt von meiner Anwesenheit.“

„Vielleicht ist das ja bloß ... Selbstschutz.“

„Selbstschutz? Meinen Sie?“

„Könnte sein, ja. Vielleicht hat er einfach ... Angst, Ihnen zu zeigen, dass er Sie mag. Deswegen tut er so, als wäre er genervt, obwohl er es eigentlich sehr schön findet, wenn Sie in seiner Nähe sind, und obwohl sein Herz immer ein bisschen zu schnell schlägt, wenn er Sie sieht, und obwohl da Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch sind, wenn Sie ihn anlächeln. Und vielleicht ist er manchmal ganz schön wütend auf sich selbst, wenn er sich wieder mal kühl oder sogar gemein Ihnen gegenüber verhalten hat.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. All die Worte waren einfach so aus ihm herausgesprudelt.

„Donnerwetter, Herr Thiel!“

Hatte Boerne ihn jetzt etwa durchschaut? „Was ... was ist denn?“

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Sie jemals so viel am Stück zu mir gesagt haben.“

„Ach so.“ Seine Mundwinkel schossen nach oben, er wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Sie ... sollten es ihm sagen.“

„Ich wollte ihm schon mehrmals meine Gefühle gestehen, aber ich habe mich dann doch nie getraut.“ Boerne seufzte. 

Er hatte sich auch nie getraut. Und er würde sich wohl auch nie trauen. Wozu auch noch jetzt? 

„Jedes Mal habe ich in letzter Sekunde einen Rückzieher gemacht.“ Boernes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. „Aber ich habe diese Ungewissheit langsam so unglaublich satt!“

„Ja, das verstehe ich ...“ Sehr gut verstand er das. Ungewissheit war furchtbar und konnte einen zermürben. Er hatte ja jetzt Gewissheit. Er wusste nun, dass Boernes Herz einem anderen gehörte. „Also werden Sie es ihm bald sagen?“

„Ja, das habe ich mir fest vorgenommen. Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, es ihm heute noch zu sagen!“

„Ui, heute noch?“

Boerne nickte eifrig. „Vielleicht ... sollte ich ihn ja zum Essen einladen, was meinen Sie?“

„Ja, tun Sie das. Ich ... er wird sich bestimmt über die Einladung freuen.“ _Er_ würde sich freuen. Und wie.

„Gut. Ich frage ihn jetzt gleich, ob er mit mir essen gehen will.“ Boerne lächelte. „Danke für das Gespräch, Herr Thiel. Das hat mir wirklich unglaublich geholfen.“

„Kein Problem, Boerne“ Er zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Und Sie halten mich doch auf dem Laufenden, oder?“

„Selbstverständlich, das werde ich.“ Boerne verließ den Waschkeller.

 

Boerne war gegangen. Nun war er wieder allein. Allein. Er fühlte sich so allein wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wenigstens war seine Maschine fertig. Er schaltete sie ab, öffnete sie jedoch nicht gleich. Er musste sich erst einmal ein wenig innerlich sammeln. 

 

Er hörte Schritte.

„Ich ... ich habe doch glatt vergessen, die Maschine anzuschalten.“

„Aha“, erwiderte er lediglich. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Boerne und drehte sich auch nicht zu ihm um, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Boerne seine feuchten und wahrscheinlich etwas geröteten Augen sah.

Boernes Hände legten sich von hinten auf seine Schultern.

Vor Schreck zuckte er zusammen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? „Boerne, was ...“

„Möchtest du später mit mir essen gehen, Frank?“

Ihm wurde ein bisschen schwindelig und sein Herz schlug einen dreifachen Salto. „Ja.“ Er nickte. „Sehr sehr sehr gerne, Boerne.“

„Schön, ich freue mich.“ Boerne hob die linke Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz.


End file.
